Louise Luna
Name: Louise Luna Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Rock climbing, handball, drawing Appearance: Louise is 5’6 and 134 pounds with a slim fairly athletic lithe build. She has a thin face with a pointed chin and bony pronounced cheek bones. Her eyes are emerald green and set back in her face. Her nose is fairly small and rounded. A small section of the top of her left ear is missing, a result of a childhood mishap. She tends to keep her hair over that ear to cover the scar. Her brown hair is kept in place by a hair band, though sometime pulled into a ponytail for sport, and is roughly shoulder length. Her body is in fairly good shape from her outdoorsy lifestyle, this has also lead to some bruises on her skin. Her skin is naturally tanned a light olive colour from her Hispanic origins. This is reinforced through the year by a combination of her lifestyle and frequent family holidays. She has a beanpole body shape with fairly long legs relative to her height. Louise generally avoids too much make up and often wears practical loose-fitting sports gear. She usually wears a shark tooth necklace she acquired on holiday. She favours bright colours, especially red, blue and yellow. However, on the selection day she was wearing a blue knee length dress and a pair of ankle length boots. Biography: Louise is the middle child of David and Maria Luna. Both Louise’s parents are senior partners in the firm. The law firm, Luna-Hendrickson LLB, was set up by David’s great grandfather and has stayed in family hands ever since. The medium sized firm specialise in property law with a reasonable reputation within the city. David currently runs the firm in partnership with his wife, in conjunction with a board of associates. This can place pressure on their relationship but they have similar work ethics and enjoy spending the time together. Their high positions in the firm gave them a greater degree of flexibility in being able to take time to work from home and look after their children. Their extended family and to an extent their elder children also helped with the childcare. Their oldest child Sofia, twenty three, is studying medicine at the University of California, she is currently doing an internship. She looks to specialise in paediatrics. She is fairly different from Louise being very organised and driven. Sofia felt responsible for her younger siblings, after assisting her parents looking after them and Louise sometimes felt she nagged her, to try and get her to improve bad habits, this lead to a few arguments. Though the pair do argue time away has reminded them of a deeper affection. Her occasional comments are more built out of exasperation over Louise’s attitude and slight childishness. Louise’s elder brother Edward, twenty one, is much more akin to her. The pair are very close, partly from him babysitting her and being closer in age. Louise adored her brother growing up and it seems his laid back lackadaisical style rubbed off on her. Edward still lives at home and has no real desire to lose his comfortable lifestyle. Though her parents want him to make something of himself they let him live at home as family is important. The family had intended to stay with three children but after a pause Maria came to miss having small children and the pair conceived on holiday. The conception was not entirely deliberate and having twins was certainly not the idea. Louise is not especially close with her younger siblings, the pair often keep to themselves. Similarly, Alex and Zoe are nine and so Louise doesn’t have much in common with them. Her relationship with her parents is more complex. Louise loves her parents and all her family. However, her parents are extremely busy and beyond family holidays don’t have much time for her. Though she does understand they need to work to keep the family afloat. They are also driven and organised, placing high expectations and pressures on their children. Louise, like Edward, dislikes this pressure, and it has placed a slight strain on her relations with them. Family holidays were a big part of Louise’s childhood. It was a major time of bonding in the family and one of the few times her parents didn’t look stressed. Her family have Spanish roots and her parents were keen to teach their children about this side of their heritage. They still have family out in Spain who they look to visit at least once a year. This is their long family holiday but sometimes the family have a second holiday elsewhere. Louise loved these long holidays, though as she got older her views of what a holiday entailed started to clash with her parents’. Louise does not like to sit around on holiday and likes to be constantly active whilst her parents prefer lounging around the pool and relaxing. She still holds these family holidays very dearly partly due to the many things she first experienced on them and secondly the happy memories. At sixteen her attendance is still offered on these holidays, though if she has other things to do and someone is there to make sure she is alright she can skip them. A combination of immersion in the culture from a young age and tutelage, via school and home when she was much younger, means Louise is now practically fluent in Spanish. She has a very active imagination often turning her activities into mini adventures. This was partly to add a sense of excitement and to compensate for her parents being busy. Her grandparents encouraged her to utilise her active imagination in creative ways. From a young age she loved drawing, unusually for her being serene and quiet during this hobby. This was sometimes under the tutelage of her grandmother who was a keen amateur artist. She loves drawing having being inspired by her grandparents as well as receiving praise for her art. She loves drawing cartoon style pictures of adventure stories. She does enjoy art class in school but prefers to be able to draw what she wants without constraints on her creativity. Even from a young age Louise never lacked social confidence. She very much believes in living in the moment. As such she is friendly and outgoing to pretty much anyone she comes across. She makes friends fairly easily and enjoys socialising. She spends a reasonable amount of time socialising with her friends, especially during the weekends. She is a bundle of energy around her friends and likes to be active. Another important thing about her is she is unashamedly herself rarely toning things down. She does have a bit of a tendency to talk at people rather than to them when she is excited, ideas often flowing into each other. Despite her friendly and ultimately relaxed attitude to social interaction she can sometimes be slightly tactless and blunt. She is fairly chilled and relaxed, rarely losing her temper. If a situation annoys her she will likely walk out or ignore it. She has a wide and fairly eclectic friendship group due to her laid back attitude. However, one by product of her live in the moment attitude is she doesn’t really make best friends instead preferring fluidity and diverse circles within her social interaction. She most dislikes people she considers boring and likes creative and artsy people as well as those who share her love of excitement and daring. At the age of nine, Louise strayed from her family when they went for a picnic out of town. Her mother was on the phone sorting out a business matter and her father was looking after the very young twins. He thought Louise was with the other children, who thought she was with her parents. Louise wandered off and entered the land of a local farmer, who owned an aggressive dog in order to ward off intruders. Additionally, the farmer had installed barbed wire around his lands, which was not a big problem for Louise when she wandered on to the lot, but during her hasty, albeit successful, escape she lost a part of her left ear due to the wire. Her parents were concerned and for a while they mollycoddled Louise as a result. Due to her very hazy recollection of the events they took no action preferring to channel their concern to their daughter instead. For about a year they tried to stop Louise doing anything they considered dangerous before realising how unhappy this was making her. They still keep a fairly tight handle on any thrill seeking or adrenaline sports making sure at minimum she has trusted adult supervision and sometimes outright forbidding her. This does frustrate her but she understands that it is done because they care about her safety. Her parents warned Louise about the danger of running off but believed that the damage she sustained, plus a subsequent warning would serve as deterrent enough. They sought to curb her energy through quiet activities such as drawing as well as dissipating her energy via sports such as handball. Louise was always a handful from a very young age. Almost as soon as she was able to she loved to explore the house and as she grew older a wider area. Though the house itself was not especially climbable this started with climbing up the furniture and graduated as she got older. She especially loved climbing any surface she could. She once climbed up into the attic and got stuck, almost falling through the ceiling before her Dad rescued her. Louise's parents did a number of things to try to curb her climbing. They fitted safety gates to try and keep her in certain bits of the house as well as moving her if she got on the furniture. Her love of climbing has not dimmed in the meantime. She first went climbing on a school trip when she was ten. She likes rock climbing best but more often indulges in indoor climbing which is more readily available. She goes climbing whenever she can but has no formalised arrangement of when she goes. She goes to a climbing club in the centre of the city fairly regularly and rock climbing about once a month, in the New Mexico mountains. For her a major appeal of rock climbing is the thrill of both climbing and abseiling. Her passion was first inflamed on a school trip and then subsequent holidays. Louise loves any challenge and will try any climb, often the more dangerous the better. This is because she loves a challenge and the resulting adrenaline burst. Louise is keen on trying most adventure sports and would readily try most irrespective of the danger. This is because Louise is a thrill seeker, it is also because she rarely thinks her actions through. She is deeply impulsive and does not think of the possible consequences before acting. She has tried paragliding, abseiling and cliff jumping all during holidays. Her thrill seeking has caused her a few broken bones but nothing serious or which has deterred her from continuing. Though her parents would prefer her to do less dangerous hobbies they understand that stopping her would only make her really unhappy. They therefore try to make sure she keeps safe and is accompanied as well as that she takes safety gear and her phone. At the age of thirteen she was reprimanded for shoplifting. Louise entered the family run convenience store on an errand. The idea of taking a bar of chocolate occurred to her and she decided to act upon it. When confronted she tried to run but got cornered by the owner when she took a wrong turn in the store. She was severely admonished by the owner who said he would phone the police. Louise realised the stupidity of her act and tearfully begged him not to. By good fortune her father and the owner were friends and he agreed to drop the charges without the police being involved. After being severely chastised by her parents and remembering the fear she felt Louise learned her lesson. Though her indomitable spirit allowed her to shake of the incident and so it did not overly affect her care free nature she would never steal again. Her parents were very upset at Louise at the time but have drawn a line under the incident content she has learned her lesson. This signalled them increasing their influence making sure she does her work and stays out of trouble. This includes making sure she tells them where she is going if she goes out after school, getting her plans agreed with them beforehand and making sure she does her homework downstairs when she gets back to the house. Giving her plans early has proven to be a source of frustration for both Louise and her parents. Louise rarely plans ahead and her laid back attitude means she sometimes forgets. She is frustrated by the apparent mollycoddling and they are frustrated by having to often remind her. Despite being very active Louise was not especially sporty. The one exception is handball. She was introduced to the sport on holiday in Spain when she was fourteen. Her parents were happy to indulge her new, and less dangerous, hobby finding a fairly local club in New Mexico. Louise plays left wing and was also inspired by the Olympics to practice regularly. Her parents encourage her but try to make sure the sport does not take up all her time at the detriment of academia. She isn’t particularly interested in either dating or romance, preferring to live in the moment without being tied down. She treats romance and dating with a casual indifference, not eschewing the concept but also not really trying for romance. This same casual nature was applied to her sexuality. As such there is no particular incident which told Louise she was a lesbian. It was more a semi realised build up of information and sentiments. Louise accepted this with her usual laid back manner. She ended up blurting out the fact to her parents at a family meal in the middle of an entirely unrelated conversation during pudding. Her family accepted her and largely family life continued as it did before. Her mother was slightly worried, mainly of the homophobia her open attitude may encourage. Being from a large family her mum was also subconsciously sad Louise was subverting her expectations of marriage, kids and a large family of her own. Louise has an uneasy relationship with academia. Her attention can wander during class and she sometimes finds herself doodling little drawings instead. However, she is reasonably capable academically but does not always apply herself fully. Her favourite subjects are art, languages and creative writing. She especially dislikes subjects she considers dry such as Maths and History. Her parents put a lot of pressure on the children to do very well and make a lot of their lives. They consider a good education to be the first step in doing so. They sent Louise to Davison feeling that the school was the best in the area and would give her the best opportunities. Louise is largely unworried by this pressure. Deep down she occasionally worries that she disappoints her parents by not being near the top of her class, however her laid back attitude means she largely ignores these feelings. This does cause some resentment of Sofia and her parents. Again her laid back attitude means this is not a very pressing issue for her. Her parents try to make sure she does her work before she is allowed to do any extracurricular activities to encourage a good work ethic. Louise has reacted by sometimes lying to them about the state of her work, as they feel she could be achieving more than she is. Louise is very laid back and she likes to live in the moment. This means she tries to avoid planning ahead as much as possible. If pressed on the matter of her future she says she wants an active and interesting outside job. She wants to go to university more for the experience than the academia. Ideally she wants to do art at university or at a specialist college. She would like to use her creativity in a field without the usual constraints of time limits and deadlines. Though fairly relaxed about academia Louise keeps a pass grade in all subjects to try to help her get into university. Louise’s live for the moment lifestyle also exhibits itself in her lack of forward planning. One clear example of this is her room, which is extremely disorganised. Louise claims there is a filing system in place but her room often resembles a bomb site. She frequently leaves and forgets things both around school and at home. She keeps her work in a locker, at her mother’s suggestion, to try to avoid this. One clear example of this was frequently leaving items out of her backpack, or even her whole backpack a few times. To try to alleviate this when she was younger they made sure to remind her before they left. Louise does not watch much TV, preferring to be active in her free time. She has a passing interest in SOTF TV watching it if it is on when she is in but making no special effort to do so. She likes the adrenaline and thriller elements of the show though she is uninterested in the statistics and the trivia which accompanies the show. Advantages: Louise has a fairly laid back attitude which might help her in tense interpersonal conflicts. She is also in fairly good shape from her sport being agile and fast due to handball. Disadvantages: Her inability to say no to a challenge could put her in dangerous situations. Furthermore, Louise's lack of forward planning and organisation could also hinder her during the game. Her casual attitude to friendship means she does not have any close friends that she knows she can rely on. Designated Number: Ebony Whales 3 (EW3). ---- Designated Weapon: SOTF-TV's Sexiest People Calendar Mentor Comment: "...Oh. I didn't know that weapon was actually...Anyway, she seems like she'll be up to the challenge, but she might underestimate her competitors. Definitely needs to keep her head on a swivel. Those kids are still in high school aren't they?" Evaluations Handled By: 'aristeia, Mini_Help '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''Remained in a Danger Zone '''Collected Weapons: '''SOTF-TV's Sexiest People Calendar (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Davis Todd, Lisa Toner, Dee Dixon 'Enemies: ' None 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Louise awoke in the daycare center and initially struggled to come to grips with her placement in SOTF. She quickly encountered Davis Todd, and upon finding the boy friendly enough decided to play in the ball pit, trying to pretend she wasn't in the dire situation she faced. The pair spoke for a time, both trying to put the danger and scariness of their predicament to the side for the moment, though Davis was notably more interested in planning for the future. Soon, however, the pair were joined by Gabriel Munez, who greeted them by shouting and then charging at Davis. As Davis and Gabe grappled, Lisa Toner also entered the building, though her attention was more upon the ball pit where Louise sat. Lisa joined Louise, who thought she was being attacked and attempted to retaliate, but Lisa interpreted the tackle as a display of affection and responded in kind. Bringing up the rear of the newcomers was Yagmur Tekindor, who tried to get the situation under control by brandishing his gun and shouting for everyone to calm down. The fight between Davis and Gabe had quickly escalated, with Gabe gouging out Davis' eye, and Gabe continued to attack even as Yagmur tried to comprehend the situation and Lisa tried to explain; Davis, in turn, opened fire, shooting off one of Gabe's pinkies. Louise, unable to cope with the violence and danger, jumped out of the ball pit and fled the building. She only slowed down upon reaching the beach, where she started working on constructing a snowman before hearing Riley Parker. Louise didn't want to catch Riley by surprise, and so said the first thing she could think of, inviting the other girl to help with the snowman. Riley was unimpressed, and questioned Louise as to her team and weapon, which prompted Louise's mentor to suggest that she not answer. Louise, however, gladly volunteered that she'd been assigned only a pin-up calendar. Genevieve Cordova then joined the other two girls, calling out to Riley. Louise became somewhat apprehensive at the apparent friendship between the other two, feeling the odd one out, but decided not to flee right away. The first announcement played, and Genni began jumping around and singing along with the music placed at the end of it, shouting for the others to join her; Riley and Louise halfheartedly played along. Riley and Genni then spoke, with Genni admitting that she wasn't doing so well, before Riley admitted that she didn't see much of a future for their cooperation given that they did not share a team. Riley left, and Genni soon followed, leaving the comparatively-quiet Louise to also wander off alone. Louise made for the bowling alley, hoping to find a restroom; she did, and in it found Dee Dixon. The pair briefly made their introductions, then Dee stepped out to allow Louise to relieve herself in private. Business concluded, the girls spoke further, both admitting that they'd had rough first days. They both claimed to be friendly, and established a loose alliance, resting together overnight. After the morning announcements, they decided to set out for the sports center in search of supplies, but upon finding the weather had worsened instead remained in the bowling alley. They talked for a time, then fell into sleep once again, but this time they slept through the third announcement and as such were unaware that their hideout had been declared a Danger Zone, sleeping peacefully until their collars were detonated. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"Um room for one more"'' - Louise invites Davis to share in her ball pit adventures *''"I can't take this"'' - Louise expresses her distress before fleeing the violence between Davis and Gabe *''"Hi, fancy helping me with my snowman?"'' - Louise invites Riley to aid in her snowman project *''"Come on Louise! you can do this, strategy and speed. Keep it together."'' - Louise gives herself a pep talk *''"and an inappropriate good morning to you too. Any big plans or just same old same old?"'' - Louise greets Dee in the new day Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Louise, in chronological order SOTF-TV: *Boyhood *Plot Twist *Reckoning Ball *Polar Bound Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Louise. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I think there were some decent ideas behind Louise, though to a degree they didn't fully translate. Louise displays a refreshingly self-aware narrative at many points, especially when it comes to the degree to which she is forcing herself to put aside the realities of the game. That makes stuff like her choice to play around in the ball pit work a lot better than it otherwise might; Louise comes across more as in denial than stupid. She also has some moments where deeper and more serious thoughts slip through, even if mostly only internally. Unfortunately, Louise's transition to her second thread is a real rough spot, because even after seeing Davis' eye ripped out in front of her, she largely returns to her lighthearted mode of interaction. That wouldn't be awful normally, but as it shakes out, the fight in the daycare center is the biggest action Louise ever sees; aside from that each of her three pre-inactivity threads follows the same early game pattern where she meets some people, makes introductions and talks about their games so far, then parts ways with them (or, in Dee's case, forms an alliance). There are also some hints of awareness as to this problem, but no real success at fixing it is ever struck upon; at one point while dealing with Dee, Louise's narrative even talks about the horrors she's experienced like seeing friends die in front of her... except that never actually happened in her story. I guess where I'm going with this is that Louise had a pretty decent start/early game setup, but it feels like she missed her ticket to mid-game and then really struggled to play catch-up, never smoothly succeeding. It's too bad, too, because her narrative always feels pretty aware of its issues and has clear signs it wants to head interesting places; it just can't figure out how to get there. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters